


Two Tides

by ozomin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, does this qualify as love at first sight?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozomin/pseuds/ozomin
Summary: Baekhyun wants to go out to sea while Yixing remains gloriously grounded.





	Two Tides

**Author's Note:**

> For GoldenExoFest: Round 1:  
> Prompt: #143 : Pirate Yixing fucks Prince Baekhyun  
> To my prompter: I hope you like it!  
> Thank you to my partial beta, Beth, who made sure it wasn't a complete trainwreck  
> Hope you enjoy!

Yixing leans with his elbows against soaked through maple and breathes in warm sea air, he brushes back hair run unruly with ocean spray and wipes calloused hands down the front of his pants.

They'll be docking soon. The ship slides along calm waters to the calmer beaches of Jeju. A rocky alcove on the far side serves as sufficient cover for docking the ship when they leave for town to resupply.

There isn't a whole lot of time to just stand there admiring the ocean as he likes to do whenever possible. At the behest of a higher ranked officier, a close friend of his uncle, the Captain, Yixing's made to secure lines and get the empty food boxes from below deck ready to be taken onto shore.

All the occupants aboard the ship are rugged, wiry beards and loosely knotted black hair. They have wrinkles like the disturbed surface of open ocean. Expressions that are hard and furtive, eyes that haven't had it easy in years. They're not all criminals, though some of them can be found wrapped in expensive if worn silk robes during drinking stints when the water is calm, empty gold label shaojiu rolling around their boots.

Yixing would be lying if he said he didn't own any weather roughened brocade coats. His favorite was a gift from his mother. It was stolen and given to him, but he can't find the heart to give it away after she retired to rural Yichun, leaving him in his Uncle's care. He hasn't seen her since he was twelve, barely remembers her. Isn't even sure he could recognize her if he wanted. But he doesn't blame her, would still tell her he still loves her if he could.

The coat is a rich deep blue, threaded with carved pearl buttons. Some of them have fallen off, but Yixing's made sure to collect them, keeps them in a small cloth bag in the bottom of one of the coat's pockets.

He makes sure it's tucked beneath his arm once they reach balmier than usual shore. One of the carpenters, a stocky Korean woman, had begrudgingly taught him basic language skills after he used her soft spot for him to his advantage. He always made sure she got a extra helping of pickled eggs when it was meal time in return.

Yixing isn't eager to run into people considering the profession, but he likes talking to them nonetheless and the language barrier is only a barrier if he doesn't know the language. Even if Zhang Li Bai, his Uncle and Captain has simply tasked him with keeping out of trouble, considering his proclivities, so the resupply goes as smoothly as possible. Not one to be easily discouraged, Yixing promptly agrees but even then once they make it to town, everyone's on their own and he intends to exploit the opportunity.

His curiosity has been nothing short of an inconvenience at the best of times, Captain swears Yixing is going to miss the ship one of these days if only because he's too absorbed in the stories of a swindler.

Yixing watches the anchor sink deep and the other men tie the masts, folding some and securing others. The brow is pushed forward off the deck until it makes contact with a flatter portion of the jagged rockshore. The alcove is shaded, dousing all of them in cool mid afternoon darkness. Yixing helps load the other men with as many empty boxes as each of them can carry. He ends up the last one to disembark but that's what it's always been like. So he slips his coat on, slides the leather strap of a burlap bag around his shoulder and makes his way down the brow, following the trail of loud ship hands. He wobbles briefly, not used to an ever shifting ground no longer shifting.

...

"I'm not happy with this," Byun Sehun says, smile teasing, but still scrutinizing. He's about to pick up a rice cake regardless but a quick cuff to the back of his head stutters the movement.

"Why are you being difficult?" Byun Jongdae says reaching forward to grab the rice cake in his stead. He bites into it, sees the filling, smiles then says nothing more.

Byun Junmyeon follows at his heels, he peers over at rice cake in Jongdae's hands and fights the urge to roll his eyes.

"Stop fooling around--" Junmyeon nods to the servant, "I apologize for his trouble, yellow bean is his favorite flavor I assure you," Junmyeon settles the matter with little thought. The servant facing them bows deeply before continuing on collecting empty plates, smiling all the while.

"Hyung, he knew it was a joke. He's known me since I was three of course he knows," Sehun complains through pursed lips.

"You never know with you," Junmyeon says as way of explanation. He sighs deeply, glances behind him, "Where's Baekhyun?" He says when he doesn't find what he's looking for.

"Hyung," Byun Baekhyun calls from his spot in front of the table. The table legs are brushed worn with sand grains. The feet stuck in against a flat portion of the rocky shore. There's a shade of soft fabric risen above them as a swaying shield to the sun.

The rice is sticky on Baekhyun's fingers, flour peppers his tanned palm and spots even his hair. He licks a bit at the hint of red bean on his finger. it's a little too sweet for his liking but he's willing to overlook it in favor of watching the waves impede and recede. Watching the way the shade shudders and flutters with the slightest breeze.

He gets lost in the waves, in the bickering behind him enough so he nods off a bit. He plays with the bits of sand that stick to the remnants of glutinous rice on his finger tips, watches them form small clumps before falling away.

When he was younger, he remembers looking out from this same beach, it was easier then, when his parents weren't as busy, when it wasn't Junmyeon taking care of them all like he was their father and their eldest brother. Baekhyun isn't sure if it was just a dream or not but he sees the stark masts up against the cloudy sky so well, he doesn't care if his mind created it or not. 

But sometimes he dreams of being out there experiencing the change of scenery, trading the cold of the impersonal formal fabrics for the worm warmth of the off coast. 

He doesn't realize he'd gotten up and wandered off until a particularly sharp rock presses angrily at the bottom of his shoes. Soles made only for gentle use on smooth wooden floors. 

Baekhyun curses those thin soles on the rocky outcrop, he's nearing a soft sand edge when he spots a small paddle boat flirting in the shallows. He immediately hits his knees onto the pebbles below him in a haste to hide himself.

There's someone in the boat, a man by the looks of it. Baekhyun's eyes are raking past the broad back beneath a fluttering blouse, the sleeves are drawn up his arms.

Baekhyun looks past him to the horizon. The still horizon void of ships.

He raises an eyebrow. The man doesn't look dangerous, if anything he looks lost. Baekhyun stands back up, dusts his hands on his front before making his way closer.

He'd always been told he could be a bit impulsive, often by Junmyeon. But Junmyeon was raised on calligraphic texts, often ones he'd written himself, he knows nothing but patience. Sehun finds it funny at least and Baekhyun, in some capacity, loves to please him.

But there's no Sehun here to accompany him out here, only his own curiosity and the stranger swaying back in forth in a still boat. The oars folded across his lap, arms unmoving. Baekhyun doubts the stranger would be as amused as Sehun should he be found.

"Angry waves don't make for safe travel," Baekhyun says anyway, stepping forward, he almost slips on a rock.

"And yet ill tempered seas make the best stories don't they?" He replies without missing a beat. His tone as casual as with any acquaintance, only Baekhyun has never met this man in his life.

"Where are you going? Baekhyun asks instead, he stops the moment the toe of his shoe hits the edge, laps gently at the small shorewash.

Baekhyun watches those shoulders shrug then fall still for a moment. He looks down at the water and considers wading in.

"No where immediate," he says, still facing the open the ocean.

Baekhyun's brows furrow, "Then why are you out here?" He makes sure his voice isn't too hard, soft with a touch of curiosity.

"No reason," he says shortly.

Baekhyun's left uncomfortable by the curt nature of the reply. He's never been one to just back down but this situation is already fraying him at the edges. He still doesn't know who he's talking to either.

"It's not good manners to avoid the eyes of the person you're talking to," Baekhyun pushes, fully aware of the hypocritical nature of his request, but the man doesn't know that.

"Says the man whose feet fear the touch of the tide,"

Baekhyun huffs, "I'm not--" he takes one look at his hesitant feet before stepping right in. It's cold and the worn little paddleboat hovers just above knee deep waters. "--you don't--seem very--reasonable--" Baekhyun's half surprised he was baited into coming in the water at all and half overly concerned with the state of his now soaked pants. With one hand he grabs the side of the dinghy and with the other he grasps at the shoulder of the man.

He turns then, clearly shocked that Baekhyun, a stranger, would actually follow him out here.

His eyes are water soaked cherry wood, the polished dark beams of timber used to build the floating home Baekhyun and his family took from mainland Korea to Jeju a week ago. His hair is windswept and dotted with ocean spray. Water slicks strong looking rope roughened hands, the smooth skin of his cheeks.

"--definitely...not." Baekhyun blinks the water out of his eyes. He stills, simply staring into the mans face.

The man tilts his head, purses lips that have a very distinct dimple puckering his right cheek. He parts his lips in preparation to speak before closing them in apparent second thought.

Baekhyun takes that moment to purse his lips and tighten his hold lest he slip again, he's not that confident in his swimming ability.

"You could get sick," the man says abruptly, so abruptly Baekhyun's mouth gapes.

"We'll I'm already out here," Baekhyun throws up a hand, the one he's most willing to release from its anchor, in this case the one curled around the edge of the boat. He digs his fingers into the man's shoulder.

"You should get in then," he says shortly, the immediate implication lost on him. He says it as if telling Baekhyun to get lost was his first option had Baekhyun still been on shore.

Baekhyun watches him gesture to the small dinghy then shifts his eyes back to the shore a few feet away and wonders what this man is getting at.

"Or I could go back to shore?" Baekhyun tests, narrowing his eyes. He glances at the three rigid planks for seats across the span of the small boat. There's a mess of old netting at his feet, now that he can better spot the dings and slips of wood off the side panels, the dinghy does not look like it would last long anywhere really. 

The man shrugs, "If that's what you'd rather do," 

Baekhyun makes to move, he stares at his calm eyes, the mess of dark hair. "How long have you been out here?" He asks instead of a plead to follow him back to shore.

"Since morning," he replies curiously short once again.

Baekhyun spreads his free hand once more, "Aren't you hungry?" he asks abruptly.

The man eyes a stray droplet of water perched on the button of Baekhyun's nose before answering, "No, no, don't worry about me. You should be getting back to wherever you're from, others might be worried." his smile is sweet and Baekhyun might have felt a little uncomfortable had it not been so sincere. 

"I--" Baekhyun pauses and thinks briefly of Junmyeon, he shouldn't be that worried, though he's probably the first to notice his absence, "It's no trouble--" he smiles back then pauses. "Speaking of trouble, if it's not too much of it, what's your name?" He tilts his head, tries to look as innocent as possible, his expression turns out to be a mix of pained longing, like he won't survive if he doesn't know. 

Apparently that expression comes off loud and clear because he laughs, his eyes crinkling, his dimples poking into his cheek like ripples in the ocean's surface. 

Baekhyun's cheeks flush red. 

"I'm Zhang Yixing," he says looking straight into Baekhyun's eyes as he does. "It's probably useful to know yours as well," 

Baekhyun pouts, "Not if you tell me to go away again."

"Then you can stay," Yixing says, "however, you did reject the boat offer." 

"--Well I'm not about to jump into a boat with someone I barely know," he says attempting a sage tone. 

"I've always found it beneficial to learn from those I may not know," Yixing replies expectantly. 

Baekhyun frowns, "By--Baekhyun, call me Baekhyun," he grins widely. It might be unavoidable to learn about the aristocracy he belongs to, but that won't stop him from trying as long as possible. 

"Baekhyun," Yixing repeats thoughtfully. "Baekhyun, I really do think you might catch a cold if you don't get out of the water," he puffs out his cheeks stubbornly. 

"Well, I'm not leaving until you agree to follow me back to shore where I can feed you," he doesn't mean to sound so motherly. 

Yixing concedes with a grace Baekhyun's only been able to associate with the gentle push and pull of the Jeju tide. 

Baekhyun walks alongside him, pulling the rope secured to the tip of the boat gently along more than Yixing is rowing. It goes easily, floats across the surface while Yixing hums quietly to himself. 

The murmur stops as Baekhyun begins to ease it upon shore, the bottom scraping across the large grain sand. 

His body is a lean reach of sea coral once he unfolds himself from the boat, Yixing looms like one of the rocky cliff sides. Beneath one arm is a bulky brocade coat. His shirt looks two sizes too big, dusted with dirt -- what doesn't escape Baekhyun's notice is that one of the baubles hanging off from around his collar -- he's only seen it dotting the expensive jewelry work of the binyeo hair pins many women wear in the summer quarters beneath sturdy camphors.

Baekhyun shakes some water from his hair much like a rowdy puppy would. "You live around here?"

Yixing shrugs, "Perhaps." He tilts a curious head, "I'll be here for a little while-- I don't have much of a choice I guess." he settles with perhaps less confidence than he was hoping for. 

Baekhyun scrunches his nose. There's something other than sea he smells on him; stale alcohol, the bland burn of tobacco nestled deep in the fabric; that along with the rocks sticking through the bottom of his sopping shoes aren't making him the most comfortable person trudging through the pebbled hill side back to his summer home. Perhaps he's an official's son he hadn't yet met, however the whiffs that sniffle Baekhyun's nose tell him otherwise.

Yixing's cheeks look thin, bones shining against the skin, fingers thin -- had that been him, Junmyeon would be feeding him very rich ginger root and cold buckwheat noodles whether he wanted or not. 

Baekhyun pulls at Yixing's sleeve, "Yixing-- I mean -- Hyung," He tries and hopes he was right in the assumption, "what's your favorite food?" 

Yixing appears to think it over for a moment before saying, "Pork," he says simply, "with rice, or broth--"

"You're lucky," Baekhyun sticks his tongue out, "that's exactly what we're having for dinner tonight." 

Baekhyun's half tripping over his own feet in his haste to get back. Though he was teasing Yixing, Junmyeon more than likely, is wondering where he is right about now. Baekhyun pulls Yixing forward with small fingers curled around his more lithe ones. If he thinks about it, he can feel the rope callouses on his palms. 

The sun is still high, late summer heat thickening the coastal air and colliding up against the offshore sea winds. Baekhyun's a little confused as to why Yixing isn't really fighting him but their hour long relationship has been so gently built upon the ease with which they push and pull at each other gives Baekhyun little room for doubt.

The rocky outcrop appears to smooth and Baekhyun is still dragging Yixing beside him, their fingers slipped in together now, he's so warm Baekhyun tightens his hold even though sweat sheens his skin now. The hanok stands sure and solid as the rocks that nestle around it. The bright yellow of canola buds peek out from between the crevices and sway happily in each breeze. Yixing is smiling serenely beside him. 

Baekhyun's quick to mumble a "Come on," before pulling further. 

"Baekhyun," Yixing hesitates for the first time, stalling his feet and dragging Baekhyun back a half step. "You live here?" His eyes are wide and Baekhyun wonders why he even bothered to try and hide it at first. 

He bites his lip, sharp tooth pressing his pink lip pale. "Surprise," he breaks into a wide grin whose mischievous reaches only his eyes. "And before you say anything I might have to sneak you in but it should be fine-- it's just my brothers and I here for now," Baekhyun tugs at Yixing's sleeve. 

Yixing looks like he's about to object but does nothing more to hamper his pace at Baekhyun's heels. Baekhyun appears to be holding on to him tighter than before, he packs all his assurances into a equally rectangular smile that Yixing finds ridiculously endearing. 

Years of ending up here summer after summer have Baekhyun remembering the layout of the lush aggregate hanok that makes up their summer home, he was never adverse to using the servant passageways either. 

Baekhyun pulls him past the main building; a pristinely white planked hanok bordered with the same dark wood, albeit with marginally better upkeep, Yixing's used to seeing reinforce weak spots on the ship.

Running along the full length of the hanok is the deep green edge of an inset pond, cobbled stones keeping the edges neat and clean. Yixing can see the glisten of golden scaled carp swimming just below the surface. 

Baekhyun can see the contentment that swells in Yixing's eyes if only briefly and feels something in his stomach tighten. He promises to give him a tour eventually. 

"All this?" Yixing rises an eyebrow, "..because you want to feed me?" 

Baekhyun jumps at the abruptness of it, finally slowing down around a back corner of the main building. He taps his fingers against his palm, "Not necessarily," Baekhyun chews his lip, "uh, mostly you seemed a little lonely." He pointedly looks down at his shoes, draws his eyes up each meticulously weaved strand of hemp, follows the lone bright red string coiled through the twine so he does not have to look at Yixing. 

Yixing is silent for a moment, long enough Baekhyun glances up far enough to peek at his hands, he's squeezing the space between his fore and middle fingers with the thumb and forefinger of his other hand. 

"I've always liked the ricefish," Yixing says, "..I mean, I saw the pond--" 

Baekhyun finds it difficult to frown then, his lip trembling only briefly before he breaks out in a light laugh that catches Yixing off guard in return. 

Baekhyun's small yet still sizable portion of the hanok is set off on the right wing of the main building, all connected, Baekhyun shares the wing with his youngest brother Sehun which, if Baekhyun had to choose a brother to run into it would be Sehun. 

"This way," but it does not mean he wants to. Yixing follows him to edge of the wing, watches Baekhyun take a sole stone step up and eases a smaller wooden door open. "We shouldn't be caught if we go in through here," he says happily.

Something in the way Yixing's hand curls back around his as he's pulled through the narrow doorway tells Baekhyun he may be curious as to what will happen if they are caught but he otherwise says nothing. 

Two maids dot the short hall, all hard wood and silk tapestries, their bow is shallow but respectful when they spot Baekhyun. Both of them even raise an eyebrow at his sopping clothes which he brushes off with a quick, "I'm going to my room to change don't tell Hyung please," before continuing on his way. Yixing bows to them in Baekhyun's stead before following. 

Baekhyun's about to push open the door to his room when he hears a cry of "Baekhyun!" from behind. 

Baekhyun's tempted to just slip inside with Yixing and maybe lock the door behind him, but he's knows that voice and that voice will pursue so Baekhyun turns on his heel, slow enough Yixing follows his gaze back. 

Jongdae's smiling, eyes crescents and cheek bones high as ever. "Baekhyun, we were beginning to wonder where you'd run off to--" Jongdae slides an eye open, glances quickly at Yixing, Baekhyun notices he too dwells on the expensive looking threads hanging off his shirt briefly before turning back to Baekhyun, "I have no problems with your personal business but-- a bit bold of you to do this in broad daylight--"

"It's not that," Baekhyun butts in firmly enough Jongdae opens both his eyes, one brow rising. He raises his hands in an easy surrender.

"My mistake, didn't mean to assume," Jongdae shrugs, "Junmyeon Hyung was right when he assumed you got bit by some kind of sea snake earlier cause you were playing around alone." 

Baekhyun feels relief flood his chest, "Just have dinner sent here tonight," He says expression gentle, "thank you Hyung," Jongdae takes one look at him and becomes a mirror. 

"Alright, get changed or you'll catch a cold. Sehunnie's moping even though he says he not, but he'll understand," Jongdae reasons, the corners of his lips curling upwards. "I'm still curious about you though," his eyes stare straight into Yixing's, never wavering even when Yixing bows his head much like the maids did. 

"No need," Jongdae raise his hands once more, "It isn't often Baekhyun introduces his friends to us -- well I guess this was technically no exception," He chuckles with a levity that still mortifies Baekhyun. 

"Zhang Yixing," Yixing says one side of his lips drawing up to reveal the dimple in his cheek. 

Jongdae reaches up and gently pokes it. His eyes becoming crescents. "Hello, I'm Byun Jongdae. The brother of that one." Jongdae says in such smooth Chinese Yixing immediately perks up. He switches back, "You see Baekhyunnie here has always been abysmal at his lessons so take it easy on him," 

"Of course," Yixing says and Baekhyun bristles.

"That's not fair," Baekhyun balls his small fists, "go away Hyung I have to change now," He makes a shooing motion. 

"Alright," Jongdae sighs, clearly willing to keep teasing. "You do look like a mess, I'll let you go--"

"--Thank you Hyung," Baekhyun whips the door open Yixing's sleeve in his other hand, "Don't forget dinner okay -- uh pork if you could -- please?" He gives Jongdae a wide eyed look, puts every bit of his propensity to plead into his expression. 

With a rather deep sigh Jongdae nods before heading back down the hall.

The bath is lined with cool smooth stone, dried plum hibiscus petals litter across the basin, they float dreamily towards the top as it's tempered and filled with warm water. 

Yixing's eyes follow Baekhyun's hands as he pats ground mung bean paste between his palms; softens it further with an aromatic oil that smells like sun baked clove buds, turns the bath water milky. 

Despite Yixing's insistence that just having a place to stay the night at all was enough, Baekhyun refuses to let him go anywhere or do anything until he's bathed besides, "A warm bath before dinner and sleep is the best," He says smiling. 

"A long warm bath is relaxing Hyung," Baekhyun continues, emphasizing the length of the soak, "if you could wouldn't you like to just lie back and close your eyes?" He's collapsed the divider halfway, the span depicting a soft shelled turtle, swimming among the reeds and lily pads, that separates the bath from the rest of the room. 

Yixing sighs deep, lets his shoulders slump a bit, "I don't think I've done anything like that," he pauses, not unhappy, "not once." 

Baekhyun looks scandalized, "Well Hyung, I can't just deny you that experience can I?" He smiles and wipes his wet hand on his still damp pant leg. 

There's a moment where Baekhyun just gestures at the bath, warm but quickly cooling, the scent of herbs suffusing the steam. It beads across the bridge of his nose and across his temples. Yixing, still hesitant at the frank courtesy still bothers to shake his head in neat refusal. 

"But Hyung," Baekhyun cuts to whining faster than usual but this is worth it. "Do it for me--it's obvious you work hard, you deserve rest." 

Yixing stands up from the floor and switches places with Baekhyun. He knows it's futile when he gives Baekhyun one last low maintenance look and Baekhyun only shoos him to "go on,"

The span of Yixing's back once he sheds the worn blouse is sun born warm skin that ripples with the shift of his shoulder blades. He's packed lean muscle and shaggy black hair Baekhyun would like to run his hands through. Instead he turns around and begins rummaging through his clothes for both of them to wear. He glances up just as Yixing slides into the bath, hears the small sigh of relief that Baekhyun can practically feel rattle through his own chest as Yixing slumps in exhaustion. 

"Stay there as long as you want Hyung," Baekhyun insists, "it's no problem--"

"I've always liked the ocean," Yixing says, still not facing Baekhyun. "It's my earliest memory. Now that I think about it, I could have drowned," Yixing shrugs, even chuckles half heartedly to leaven the situation. 

"Is that so?" Baekhyun pauses in the process of removing his own clothes to look over at him. Yixing's gaze is on the cloudy water, as if it were the churning ocean captured in the bath basin. 

"I mean-- I have memories of the ocean but not my own mother," he doesn't sound sad but there is a hint of pity. 

"Oh," Baekhyun goes silent just as he spots the coat Yixing had been carrying around, folded neatly on the edge of his neatly made bed mat. He runs his hand gingerly over the worn down material, across the gaping torn holes where buttons are missing. "It's funny you say that," Baekhyun abandons the coat in favor of peeling off his own. "My parents aren't around often enough to even make memories," he half chokes, biting his lip to stop himself from becoming too emotional. It comes out casual enough. 

"Baekhyun," Yixing says with a voice that makes Baekhyun immediately forget the fact that his lips were trembling. 

"Yixing-- I mean Hyung," Baekhyun wanders back over, two of his robes beneath his arm. He sits down on the hard wood that surrounds the edge of the bath. "Why were you really out there earlier?" Baekhyun watches the side of Yixing's face, the droplets of water that dot his skin. 

"I'm not used to being here-- on land-- I mean. I've lived on a ship longer than anywhere else." Yixing stares forlornly at the solid state pastes in jars in the twine baskets and the small bottles of expensive looking extract oils. "I was left behind. There was a set time to return to the ship and I missed it. Simple as that." He looks at Baekhyun then and smiles, clearly unperturbed by the frankly suboptimal circumstances. 

"But Hyung--" 

"They'll be back, for another resupply soon. I know them." He reaches out with a hand and pats Baekhyun's bare shoulder. "Don't worry." 

"Don't they care about you?" Baekhyun says anyway. "why would they-- how could they just leave you?" 

Yixing doesn't try to stop him. He scrubs at his skin with the washcloth while Baekhyun scrubs at wounds that don't quite seem to pertain to Yixing anymore. Eventually he lets Baekhyun lather the soaps into his hair with small soft fingers. 

"You're so," Baekhyun pauses, twists strands of Yixing's hair between his fingers gently, "calm Hyung," his voice finally soft, "How?" 

"I will work no matter how exhausting there's no time to be high strung Baekhyun," he says with sleepy serene eyes. 

"I may not know everything about you but I do know that you work hard Hyung," Baekhyun flattens his palm, slides his fingers close up against Yixing's scalp, "but today you rest okay? Maybe," he touches with reverence, affection, "I can give you a tour of the pond you like so much," he smiles. There's hibiscus petals flecks of plum dotting in the reflection of Baekhyun's dark eyes like magpies stretched across inky night sky. 

"I'd like that," Yixing leans back into the touch, "very much," 

They stay there for hours, until the water goes almost cold, and their fingers are wrinkled. Baekhyun's skin is cool still from the damp of his pants. Yixing sniffles then yawns, he reaches up and curls his own hand around Baekhyun's that had come to rest against his throat, Baekhyun's chin pressed against his crown. 

Baekhyun's making sleepy noises, little whimpers when his stomach grumbles and he perks up, "Hyung," he says into Yixing's hair, "aren't you hungry? It's time for dinner." 

Yixing humms an affirmative, eyes still shut. 

Baekhyun's the first one to pull away, even if he whines while doing so. 

He reaches for the first robe, crisp blue cotton, worn soft and spun out by hand. Baekhyun slides the fabric across his shoulders secures the tie around his waist before finally removing his pants that had gone uncomfortable the moment he got out of the water. 

Baekhyun gestures with the other robe, a balmy yellow one, for Yixing to come join him. 

Yixing tries his best not to drip water everywhere when he stands up and reaches for the robe. 

"Thank you," Yixing adjusts the robe around himself, pushes up the sleeves while Baekhyun lights larger oil lamps in the corner that casts the room into something akin to smouldering coals. 

Baekhyun's breath short circuits, "Of course," he says when he can't think of any other reply.

Dinner is brought in shortly after, displayed fully on a low table in the open space in front of Baekhyun's bed mat, up top a cushy red spun rug. 

It's evident in the enthusiasm in which Yixing swallows down braised pork how long it's been since he'd had it last. After months of only pickled eggs, vegetables and hard baked bread, the decadent spread before Yixing is surreal. 

Baekhyun watches him happily while he picks at steamed eggplant and dried squid between bites of soft rice with his chopsticks. 

"Slow down Hyung," Baekhyun says smiling, "you can eat like this tomorrow too, and the next day even." 

Yixing tilts his head once more, mulling it over. "That's a good point Baekhyun." 

When he doesn't elaborate Baekhyun's left wondering to which part was he referring to, but he shrugs it off in favor of watching the chopsticks slide past Yixing's lips. 

"Hold on," Baekhyun stands up abruptly, enough so Yixing pauses with the chopsticks halfway back to the plate. He disappears briefly behind the bath divider, before coming back with a small jar in his hands. 

Baekhyun maneuvers himself assertively between Yixing and the table, his bare thighs visible where the robe ride up on either side of Yixing’s hips. Yixing's already trying to fight him off clearly in defense of his cut short dinner time. 

"Hyung-- hold on-- I'm just trying to help--"

"With what? What is in that jar?" 

"Just let me--"

Yixing goes slack pretty easily, gives in pretty easily. His eyes are wide and luminous, the lamplight reflecting in his eyes like fire on glass. 

He watches Baekhyun run the pad of his finger into the paste, this one is aromatic too. 

Baekhyun rubs gently at Yixing's bottom lip, pats carefully with his finger. 

"Safflower oil. I thought you could use some-- before I forget about it," he drifts off. 

The heat of Yixing through the thin fabric is dizzying and reminds Baekhyun of the comfort of his most plush sheets. He could sleep right then. 

Baekhyun's thoughtful as his fingers make their way across the now spit soft cracked lips. Yixing's pensive, mouth slack and parted. 

After a moment, Baekhyun pulls his hand away, "Much better," he seems pleased. 

Yixing purses his lips together, now glossy, puffs his cheeks out and gives Baekhyun a pout more petulant than anything. 

Baekhyun laughs outright with a cry of, "Cute Hyung~" before burying his head in Yixing's shoulder. 

"Was it that bad?" Yixing's voice is a bit muffled, a bit sensitive. 

Baekhyun lifts his head, "Unbearable," he says shortly, simply. 

Yixing pouts again, dimple poking his cheek before he presses his lips up against Baekhyun's jaw. He murmurs an "Okay then," that comes out perhaps more breathless than intended.

Baekhyun leans further into him, inhales the smell of his own room in the robe pressed up against Yixing's collar bone. He nibbles with sharp teeth to feel Yixing squirm under him.

"Hyung," Baekhyun whines. He kisses the spot, smiles against the skin. "You'll stay here a bit longer won't you?"

Yixing slips his hands around Baekhyun's back, holds him close. "I guess I could."

Baekhyun exhales sharply through his mouth, relief in the puff of breath. He shifts his head up and presses a kiss against his cheek, winds his arms around Yixing's shoulders. Baekhyun's gives Yixing a questioning look before pressing another kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Baekhyunnie," Yixing murmurs. His fingers dig with some insistence into Baekhyun's sides, holds him tighter. Yixing brings up one hand, and slides back one of the shoulders of Baekhyun's robe, his skin is warmed through, the color of sun baked sand. He swears he can hear the hiss of heat like a brand iron into ice when Yixing presses his lips there. 

The sound Baekhyun makes is small and needy. He curls tighter around Yixing, shifts his hips forward just enough Yixing can feel the deliberate nature of it. 

Yixing's silence is docile and comfortable. With half lid eyes he presses another then another, trails his lips up Baekhyun's throat. Yixing nuzzles briefly with his nose, his hands shifting Baekhyun's hips back against him again. 

Baekhyun bites his lip and chokes back a whimper. He slides their lips together in the next moment, impatience when he sucks Yixing's lip between his own, when he slips his tongue inside and Yixing reciprocates immediately. Baekhyun can taste the safflower oil and hints of sesame on Yixing's lips. 

The first sound Yixing makes is when Baekhyun licks into his mouth deep and hungry. It's high and tonal almost like a wisp of a choked back breath. 

Baekhyun hums, and begins to put more movement in his hips. He goes until he's gasping into Yixing's mouth.

"--Hyung," Baekhyun settles, slows his hips to a stop, catches his breath, listens to Yixing's own breathing. 

He watches Yixing avoid his eyes, trace the threads of Baekhyun's robe with his slim fingers. He thumbs against the bare skin of Baekhyun's ribcage, where the fabric has spread open. He leans forward and kisses the spot right above his sternum. 

Yixing grips Baekhyun's hips, holds fast as he switches their positions. He lies Baekhyun onto the floor next to him. Baekhyun rests his head back and bares his throat, eyes half closed. Yixing's hands slide over Baekhyun's knees, warm, a bit bony even, his expression withdrawn the same way his hands begin to pull back before Baekhyun sits up to take a hold of them. 

"Don't worry," Baekhyun breathes, he pulls Yixing forward, places Yixing's hands onto his hips. They're nose to nose now. 

Baekhyun pecks him on the lips, Yixing chases after him once he tries to pull away. The kiss is sweet and slow. "I want this," Baekhyun holds Yixing's head between his hands. 

Yixing's smile is cushy, the spread of his bottom lip pink and plush. Baekhyun tugs gently at it with his teeth, teases with a small lick of his tongue. 

He lies back down before Yixing can reciprocate without falling onto him. Baekhyun's robe has fallen up, scrunched across his hips, folds of soft fabric barely covering softer skin. Yixing kisses the bony edge of Baekhyun's knee before his hand slips onto the same spot to replace his lips. Baekhyun's watching him with shaded eyes.

Baekhyun spreads his thighs, bare and lithe, lean muscle Yixing presses his fingers into. Tender skin that makes Baekhyun shiver, his skin cooling against the air when Yixing mouths at it with a curious tongue. He squirms beneath the little licks of attention. He whines high and choked behind his own bitten lip. 

"Hyung--" Baekhyun clenches his fists the higher Yixing's mouth goes. The moment Yixing peers up at him, his own eyes dim, Baekhyun's lips tremble. He shuts his eyes. 

Yixing's hands slide up Baekhyun's thighs, pushes up the blue cotton the same way the tide recedes. The head of his cock peeks through from beneath the hem, delicate pink and half hard. 

Yixing inhales sharply through his nose and exhales low out his mouth. "Baekhyun," He says. the tips of rope roughened fingers brushing the precome glossy tip of his cock briefly enough it jumps at the contact. Baekhyun hums, the noise catching in the back of his throat. 

"--Please," Baekhyun's eyelids flutter, lips open and spit wet. He taps at Yixing's shoulder with enough urgency to bring Yixing's face back up to his. He eagerly slips his tongue right between Yixing's lips like it belongs there. 

Yixing flattens his hand down against Baekhyun's belly, the fabric pushed haphazardly out of the way, he smooths his thumb back and forth across the shaft, feels the fluttering of Baekhyun's stomach muscles beneath his palm. 

Precome dribbles sticky and viscous from the tip, Baekhyun's hips twitch up and back, moving both away and towards the touch. 

He fights to keep his eyes open to avoid succumbing so completely to those fingers, but instead to watch Yixing's expression. The way his soft cheeks have gone flush and hot, he can barely see his eyes beneath his lashes, looking, fixating on the stretch of muscle in Baekhyun's hips, the stiffening of his cock between his fingers. 

Yixing's brows are slightly furrowed, clearly focused on getting Baekhyun where he wants him, anywhere, Baekhyun's set on promising him. 

He drags his hand down Yixing's front, digs his fingers into the cloth and pushes it aside. Baekhyun runs his fingers across small tensed nipples, his body is just as tan as the rest of him, his belly firm, his cock thick. 

Baekhyun exhales so hard his chest rattles, his adam's apple bobs and Yixing skims his throat with his teeth. As if he were ripping the moans directly out of Baekhyun through his skin. Baekhyun reaches down between them, wraps his hand around Yixing's cock. He sits up, abrupt from the slow build of the last few minutes. 

"What sounds do you make?" Baekhyun says lips dragging up against Yixing's earlobe. Yixing's hand falters. He swats Yixing's hand away even though the ache in his cock becomes so apparent in the same moment he almost can't think straight.

Yixing pulls back onto his haunches, robe open and heavy cock hovering low against his thighs. Baekhyun's still framing him with his own thighs, open and spread and he leans forward and mouths across the firm plane of Yixing's belly.

His fingers brush feather light across Yixing's cock, Yixing's eyes flutter shut. Baekhyun rubs the pad of his thumb against the head, and a lush groan slides right out from between his pink lips. Yixing's hand reaches out to grip his forearm in a tight grip, one he's probably not altogether aware of. 

Baekhyun's tongue is three shades lighter than the dim pink of his cockhead. He licks away the droplet of precome at the slit with a curious tongue. 

Another sound.

A steep sigh that makes Baekhyun's dick jump between his legs. Baekhyun dips down, takes only the head into his mouth and hollows out his cheeks. Yixing's breaths are unsteady and his chest is heaving, he runs gentle fingers through Baekhyun's hair to move his bangs out his sight line. 

With his hand circled around the half his mouth doesn't cover, Baekhyun bobs his head, drags the edge of the head back and forth past the bud of his lips deliberately. In conjunction with the way Baekhyun is staring up at him as he does so Yixing lets out a whine that bursts halfway up his throat. 

He pulls off, lips and tongue still connected by spindles of spit and precome, they break apart in the same breath when Yixing reconnects their mouths. It's starved and sloppy, as if they were simply inhaling each other's breath instead of connecting lips. Baekhyun draws them back down, cocks sliding past each other in such a way both of them gasp. Yixing rolls his hips forward, a hurried rut against Baekhyun's belly. 

Baekhyun's never been good at being quiet, but he tries when Yixing's murmuring "Shush, shush," gently into his cheek as he spreads him open with doubtless fingers coated in oil. He presses his fingers up against the rim the same way he presses kisses to Baekhyun's eyelids, his cheeks, his forehead. 

Baekhyun instead laughs happily against Yixing's lips, slides his arms around his neck, rests their foreheads together. Yixing's enamored with Baekhyun's expression, the way his lips fall open in pleasure when Yixing thrusts his fingers, the way they stretch in content when he grins or laughs. His eyes are bright and and warm in the lamplight, glowing just like the wicks. 

Yixing presses in all at once, so immeasurably deep Baekhyun's back rises off the rug, the dry sob is one of relief. Yixing buries his head beneath Baekhyun's chin, his breath hot on his throat. 

Yixing works his hips back and forth with no reservations, a pace even Baekhyun's having trouble keeping up with. He hooks one leg around Yixing's waist, the other is bent towards his chest with Yixing's hand. 

Each thrust draws every breath from Baekhyun's lungs, makes his chest clench, his cock throb. He's breathlessly silent. Yixing's heaving, his own chest burning, groaning lowly between barely there whimpers. Baekhyun wants to bask in that sound. 

He slides his fingers into Yixing's hair, it's still damp. Sweat soaked cloves. 

"Yixing-- Hyung," Baekhyun chokes out whenever breath does return to him. Yixing is reveling in the attention, his hips snapping forward and cutting Baekhyun off short. His blunt nails are digging into Baekhyun's hip bones, his own skin slick with sweat. He already feels the heat in his gut beginning to crest, he could come. "I want--ah -- I'm--" is all he gets out in the way of encouragement. 

Yixing pulls back, enough to look him in the face, his expression understanding. He adjusts his angle, and suddenly Baekhyun is hurdling towards his high, his hand stroking his cock in time to the thrusts. 

With trembling thighs, Baekhyun can't even find the capacity to say Yixing's name, he comes on a moan so raw his throat blisters and Yixing's hips stagger forward. Yixing sinks in deep with Baekhyun's nails digging into his shoulder blades when he comes just as fast. Come splatters Baekhyun's skin like milky pearls. Yixing's own come is hot inside him, Baekhyun can feel it dribble away when he pulls out.

Baekhyun's still inhaling heavy like he's been choked and Yixing's already showering him with little kisses. 

"Baekhyun," he's smiling and kissing and Baekhyun finds himself never wanting to leave this spot. 

"Aren't you tired Hyung?" Baekhyun says, "you should rest," he doesn't hide his own yawn. 

"Do you want me to sleep?" Yixing says, his lips smashed against Baekhyun's cheek. "You seem like the tired one--" 

Baekhyun pushes him away with his hand, "Yes. You made enough noise tonight, it would be best if you were quiet," He sticks his tongue out. "be courteous for once Hyung," 

Yixing's quick to kiss his way down Baekhyun's body before asking him where he can get something to clean themselves off with. 

"I'll take care of you Hyung," Baekhyun pats Yixing's messy head, "if you're not tired I have a bath that need scrubbing." 

Yixing buries his head into Baekhyun's shoulder as a means of answer. 

Yixing doesn't remember the moment he fell asleep but he wakes what seems like only an hour or two later. The lamps are still lit, the wick glow dimly towards the surface of the oil beneath. Though the shades are drawn, being rather thin has its benefits as Yixing cannot spy any hint of sunlight through them. 

Baekhyun's sitting beside him, Yixing can see the movement of his arm but he can't properly see what he's doing from his spot next to Baekhyun's thigh. 

Yixing kisses the bare skin there. 

"I may be bad at chinese but home study has been significantly easier to latch onto," Baekhyun says drawing the needle back and forth. He pauses, "Okay that's a little bit of a lie I had one of the noonas teach me." 

Yixing smiles, so sleepy, "You were prepared?" 

"For this?" Baekhyun holds up one of those jagged buttons, still shining in its once more encompassing glamor. "just call me lucky." 

Yixing bites at his thigh and Baekhyun yelps. "I don't have to do this at all you know." 

Yixing murmurs against his skin, words mostly unintelligible, he shifts his head, "You don't have to." he says honestly. "But I'd like to thank you for doing it anyway."

His unrelenting honestly makes Baekhyun go red. "How about," he taps his chin in thought. "Maybe, uh," he hesitates. "If I sew this up and you're satisfied with it--"

"I'm already happy with it--"

"Shush," Baekhyun trudges ahead, "if I do this maybe you could take me on that boat sometime. Not that little sailboat though, the big one. The one that's gonna come back for you." 

Yixing closes his eyes, shifts restlessly beside him. "You'd like that?" 

Baekhyun feels no shame in nodding his head eagerly in response. In fact Yixing slides his arm around Baekhyun's middle and kisses his skin again. 

"I really would."


End file.
